1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding apparatus for bonding a label to an object, and more particularly, to the bonding apparatus for cutting a separator-unprovided label continuum, i.e. the so-called non-separable type of label continuum, in which labels have been successively formed to a predetermined length and bonding each label strip thus obtained to the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of such conventional label continuum have separators. Labels having the same configuration are temporarily attached to a separation agent layer of the separator at predetermined intervals. Label-bonding apparatuses for separating each label from the separator and bonding it to the object have been developed and manufactured.
The conventional separator-provided label continuum comprising labels formed successively has, however, a problem that a great number of separators are wasted. In order to prevent resources from being wasted, a separator-unprovided label continuum comprising labels formed successively have been developed.